Memories
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: Wally still kept little souvenirs of places he and Artemis went to for missions. She recalls every little happy moment… Don't dare read this unless you saw the finale. I won't be responsible for spoilers. Sorry for the terrible title.


_EDITED_

_Wally still kept little souvenirs of places he and Artemis went to for missions. She recalls every little happy moment… Don't dare read this unless you saw the finale. I won't be responsible for spoilers. Sorry if it seemed a little rushed. My mind and emotions have been all over the place. _

… _I will not talk about Endgame until the end of this fic… _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, yet had a dream that I guess the producers or something came and took my fanfiction stories…_

* * *

_Wally convinced Artemis to take a little trip to various points in the northeast of North America right after they graduated from high school. The pair only spent the day at Niagara Falls. Artemis lightly laughed at Wally's enthusiasm of the area while they held hands and took a slow stroll around. _

_Overlooking the Horseshoe Falls, Wally began to spout out random facts. "Did you know that about 90% of the Niagara River flows over—" _

_He was interrupted due to a kiss planted by Artemis. Once they separated, she replied with a smirk, "Finally got you to shut up." They remained close, their foreheads still touching. _

"_Ah, come on Arty. You know you like my spouts of knowledge."They began walking again, fingers still entangled. _

"_Whatever you say, Baywatch." _

Artemis put down the goofy picture of the two of them standing in front of Niagara Falls, Wally making a face and her laughing as she watched him. Artemis gave a small smile as she rearranged the key chain in front of the picture that he bought from the souvenir shop while there. He began to start up a personal collection soon after they started dating where he'd get something to remember each place they went to together, even if it was a mission. The expanding collection eventually got placed neatly in a large china cabinet in the living room of their apartment.

Her eyes trailed over to a New York City snow globe they got about two years ago. That particular memory made her smile.

_After dealing with Abra Kadabra right outside of New York when he attempted to steal some sort of artifact from a museum, Artemis gave Wally a sweet smile. _

"_You know, I've never been to the Empire State Building. Since we're in the area, maybe we can check it out." _

_Wally rolled his eyes. "While we're in the area." He replied sarcastically. He smiled and shook his head before picking her up bridal style. "Whatever you say, babe." Wally turned to Kaldur and Zatanna who were also on the mission. "We'll meet you guys back at the cave… eventually." _

_The pair zoomed through New York until they reached the tall building and up the stairs to the top in no time. Artemis immediately gazed over the edge in wonder while Wally hung back in front of the wall. _

"_Don't tell me you're afraid of heights." Artemis lightly teased when she noticed him far off behind her. Wally stayed quiet, staring at the ground in front of him. Artemis softened as she gently took his hands. "Wally?"_

_He shrugged it off. "Just a bit of a phobia I guess." He green orbs slowly looked up to meet her gray. He held her hands close as he added, "But I'll be fine as long as you're here, I have nothing to worry about." _

Artemis shook the snow globe once before setting it back down, watching the snow slowly drift back down to the bottom. She stepped away as she shifted her gaze a bit up.

Behind the vast collected works, a map of the world was stationed in the back with colorful tacks everywhere and dates written next to each one. Red for missions, yellow for fun, and green for desired places yet to go for the two of them. Artemis stuck the map at Paris with a red and yellow combined. _June 20, 2016_. It indeed would be a mission to remember…

_Artemis was grateful that her hair was tightly pulled back in a strong hair tie as her ponytail continued to whip her back in the wind. She paid it no mind as she eyed her target, letting lose the arrow. She cringed as she missed and the robotic bug shot the bus behind her. Artemis was thrown in the explosion to be caught by her knight in red and yellow. _

"_Ah, the Eiffel Tower and the ever romantic city of lights. We're definitely coming back here babe when, you know, we don't have a world to save."_

_Wally always knew how to be suave in a mission. Artemis couldn't help giving a big smile as she prepared another arrow. "There will always be a world to save. Now drop me and go." She ordered. _

_Artemis leaned back while still in his strong grip and fired. She was getting better coordinated in aiming while moving fast. The arrow blew and magnets attached to the robots, making them crash into each other. Artemis situated her bow on her back as she called in their victory once Wally shut it down. _

"_Omega squad has—" Wally came out of nowhere and surprised her with a kiss. A second after getting over the shock, she melted into his arms as they continued to ignore everything else around them. It was just the two of them now and that was all that mattered. _

Artemis pulled out a small Eiffel Tower figurine from her bag and placed it in an empty spot on the shelf. She touched the tip before trailing her hand down the figurine and adjusting it. That was the last time when just the two of them were together.

Artemis took her time sifting through the bag once more before she pulled out two objects. The blue egg that was used as a killbug to the Reach's drones now lay separate from every other object. Artemis laced her fingers around the Kid Flash's red goggles in her hand as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

Time seemingly running very slow around her, she picked up a red tack and pinned near the South Pole. She soon added a clear tack right next to the red, the only clear one on the board. With her hand ever so slightly shaking, she struggled to write the date. _June 20, 2016_. Barely pressing the tip of the pen on the map, she wrote out his name. _Wally_.

Artemis dropped the pen immediately after completing the Y and sobbed, clutching the goggles close to her heart. "Why, Wally?" She choked out.

They were about ready to take a much needed extended break upon reuniting after three long months of being apart. It was extremely hard on the both of them, she knew, but they pulled through it, knowing that they will be back into each others arms. It was much too soon that they were split again, this time for good.

It took all of her will not to collapse to the floor right then. They were supposed to get married and eventually have children. Wally hinted while they were leaving Paris that he wanted to do something for her once they were able to return home later. He kissed her left hand as they connected eyes, making Artemis smile. They had talked about it for a while so it wasn't so surprising, yet she couldn't help the tingles of happiness that spread across her whole being.

It would never come to be.

Artemis wiped away the tears that streaked her face. She had done enough crying the past week. Artemis put down the goggles next to the blue egg, reaching for both door handles of the cabinet. She stared at his goggles and more tears flowed as the doors drifted to a close.

"I love you Wally,"

* * *

_Endgame. Where do I begin? I bawled my eyes out and was completely quiet by the end. Why did this have to happen?! I know that Wally died in two of my stories (No More where I talked about him not being fast enough to get away from one of the many explosions. I cried to see that I was right in a way. That was written a few weeks ago too…), but I still cried my eyes out for a long time. They couldn't completely diminish Spitfire up when they barely got back together and Wally back in the game. That little moment in Paris was just perfect. I guess too perfect to keep them around._

_Okay, I'm done. If you want to continue this discussion, feel free to PM me. Otherwise, please leave me a review on what you thought of this story. _

_P.S. I'm considering starting up a third season story where a few much needed things are resolved and some lacking characters will be used. Please tell me what you think. :) _


End file.
